Fem Harry House of Requests
by Mrs.Potter-Black-Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: Collection of Oneshots involving Genderswaped Harry. Stories on thoughts of Fem!Harry, Fem!Harry's thoughts, Crushes, shopping, and more! Taking requests
1. Petunia

**A/N: Hello! It has been a long time since I have written anything. School, stress and lack of inspiration killed my writing muses. I want to get into the habit of writing again, so this is where I'm going to do it **

**I want you, the reader, to submit ideas you'd like me to write. Everything should be Fem!Harry please. I'll write any pairing I'm comfortable with, most themes, and am willing to try most ideas. Size will vary!**

**I'll post a few examples to show what I mean. If I don't like/ can't write your request, I'll message you about it.**

* * *

_Fem!Harry and Petunia, why Petunia Hates Harriet_

* * *

Petunia never hated Harriet. Petunia only resented her.

Unknown to Harriet, Petunia desperately wanted more children. More specifically, she wanted a daughter. A little girl she could teach to knit, and bake, and take shopping, and gossip with. No, Petunia was denied such a daughter, but Lily, _Perfect Lily_ got a daughter only to go and get herself blown up! Lily left a little girl who taunted her; Harriet's very presence screamed "Lily got what you will never have!"

After Harriet's arrival, Petunia could not get pregnant again. The doctors said nothing was wrong with her or Vernon, but a baby would not come. Vernon blamed the wizards and Petunia had to wonder if it was true.

So the reason Harriet got all the chores and the blame from Petunia was not because she was freakish witch (though that defiantly did not help matters). It was Harriet represented: Lily would always get what Petunia always wanted.


	2. Crushes

_**Here's another example **_

* * *

_Fem!Harry/Multiple, crushes_

* * *

As Lavender and P giggled about this boy and that boy, Rose Potter thought about the boys in question.

Ron? Gross! He was like a brother to her. He was her (male) best friend since their first train ride. She could _never_ like him like that! Not to mention his eating habits, snoring (Neville complained about it once a week), and lack of cleanliness. No thank you! And besides, girl code says one girl can't like the same boy as their best friend (no matter how much Hermione denies it).

Cedric? He was really cute. Rose _definitely _noticed him during Quidditch. Alicia and Angelina had been teasing him about keeping her eyes on the snitch, not on the other seeker. Rose would love to get to know Cedric a bit more outside of Quidditch though.

Malfoy? Hell no! Malfoy is the most racist, bigoted, sexist asshole at Hogwarts. He constantly called her, Hermione, and Ron names and practically lived to see them get detentions. Though… Lavender did have a point… Malfoy does have nice eyes… But he's still an asshole.

Oliver? I guess he could be cute for some. But no amount of cute makes of for repeated 5am wake up calls. Rose loved Quidditch but there's a limit.

Neville? He's kinda cute, a bit chubby but it looks okay on him. He's pretty quiet, but he's nice though. He may not always be the most courageous of the Gryffs, but he was very reliable. If only he could work on his memory…

Fred _and _George? Rose blushed at the thought alone. The two are kinda cute. Great for a lot of laughs. It was nice how the duo cheered her up with the whole "All hail the heiress of Slytherin" thing. And the two did always look out for her because she is Rose, not because she is the Girl-Who-Lived.

Rose sighed and shook her head. She really shouldn't be thinking of boys right now. There's a mass murderer on the loose that's trying to kill her; a few crushes pale in comparison.


	3. The Girl-Without-Training

_917brat requested: Bill/fem!Harry pairing or a __Charlie/FemHarry__ pairing with a wrong sibling who lived twist_

* * *

(No Horcuxes)

* * *

Daisy Mae Potter watched with blank eyes as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry burned to the ground. The only noise for miles was the crackle of the flames; every other soul was either dead or long gone

Mark James Potter was the Boy-Who-Lived. His Gender, his name (_the Dark Lord will __mark__ him as his equal),_ and scar told Dumbledore that he was The Chosen One. Mark received all the training, all the public's attention and most of the love. Daisy was no one.

Dumbledore forgot that prophecies don't always differentiate genders and that "he" and "him" are default pronouns when gender is unknown. Dumbledore forgot not all "marks" and scars are visible. Dumbledore and the whole wizarding world forgot Mark wasn't the only baby I the room when Voldemort attacked.

Daisy grew up with much less love than Mark. No, Lily and James were not abusive or cruel, but they were forgetful. They loved Daisy, but when Mark was in the room, she was draped in his shadow. Daisy never blamed her parents; they were terrified Mark would die trying to kill Voldemort.

Their worst fears became a reality.

As Mark fell to_ Avada Kedavra_, chaos rose among the remaining wizards. Their Chosen One was dead. They were doomed; no one could defeat The Dark Lord! And as Mark's body fell to the ground, something inside Daisy snapped. Her brother (her arrogant, selfish brother who cursed Michael Conner for making her cry) was dead. Voldemort would not hesitate to kill her, her mom and dad, her Charlie…

In that moment, Daisy drew her wand and casted a series of spells as fast as she could, baring thinking of which ones to use. Stunner, tripping jinx, cutting curse, banishing charm, and Fiendfyre, one after another. Voldemort, too busy gloating, didn't even glance at the powerless Potter girl. The Stunner froze him, the tripping jinx sent him into the cutting curse neck first, the banishing charm pushed his body back, and the Fiendfyre destroyed what remained. The Girl-Without-Training killed Dark Lord Voldemort with spells every seventh year knows (though the Fiendfyre was taught to them all by Mark in Sixth year just in case).

But the ending was far from perfect. The Fiendfyre spread beyond Voldemort's remains to other bodies and to Hogwarts itself. People were panicking and still fighting despite the Dark Lord's death. More people were killed in the after panic then the last three Death Eater raids before the war ended. Hogwarts was still burning two days later. The ministry called her a hero, the Woman-Who-Won, but such a high cost was attached to her victory.

There was a pop behind her. Daisy didn't move, her eyes locked on Hogwarts' flames. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She felt a kiss to the top of her head. Daisy let her eyes fall shut. "Hello Charlie," she murmured. His arms tightened in response. They stayed that way, listening to their heartbeats and the flames.

"I…I miss them." Daisy whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. Mark, arrogant Mark, who came to her for support and help during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, looking so vulnerable and scared. Luna, asking her with dazed eyes why everyone seemed to be infected with Nargles? Percy, telling off the twins for ruining her potions homework. Jordan, making Quidditch twice as fun for everyone involved. Terry Boot, tutoring her in History in exchange for Defense help. Her father, handing her the Marauder's Map, telling her "Your brother gets into enough trouble with my old cloak, he doesn't need this too. Besides, it's only far you each get something. Just share if he needs it, okay?"

All of them and so many more are gone forever.

"I miss them too." Charlie whispered back. A few moments passed in silence.

"I'm ready." Daisy told him. Ready to leave, ready to live her life for those who couldn't, ready to try and move on.

The two apparated away. They would leave England and leave all its drama and sadness behind. A calm(ish) new life in Romania awaits the two. And if they ever needed drama, they could always adopt a baby dragon or two.


	4. The Godfather Plots

Guest Requested: overprotective!sirius fic for when fem!harry starts dating

* * *

(There is no attack on Mr. Weasley. Also made Sirius a bit loopy. And added Brotherly!Twins )

* * *

Life was… okay for Sirius Orion Black. He was out of Azkaban, he was reasonably sane (and ignoring anything Remus had to say about the fact), and his Goddaughter didn't hate his guts. On the other hand, he was a fugitive (and couldn't even use this fact to pick up pretty witches!), couldn't leave his hated house, his precious Goddaughter couldn't live with him, and she was believed to be a liar by the majority of the Wizarding World.

Obviously life had been better for Sirius.

But Sirius couldn't let those thoughts depress him. His angelic little Goddaughter was coming to spend the Holidays with him! (And Moony and the Weasleys but mainly him because it was his house). He could tell he stories and she could talk about her time at Hogwarts and he could give her the awesomest Christmas present ever! (Wait, do 15 year old girls still like ponies*? Maybe he should stick with communication mirrors?)

The door swung open with a screech from Mrs. Black and Sirius practically raced to the door. A he arrived, his blood turned to ice from hearing one of the worst things a father figure can hear.

"Harri's got a boyfriend, Harri's got a boyfriend!" Fred and George chanted. Harri's face was redder than George's hair.

"Boyfriend?" Sirius growled. His Precious goddaughter can't date until she's married! He and James strictly agreed on this on her first birthday (even though Lily laughed at us and Remus shook his head at our ideas)!

"Sirius!" Harri squealed. She ran over to him and gave him a hug. Sirius hugged back, despite the thoughts of ripping some boy to shreds flew through his minds.

"What's this about a boyfriend?" Sirius growled, tightening his hold on his sweet little goddaughter.

"Sirius," Harri dragged out his name with a small laugh. Sirius' heart panged; Lily used to do that too, "Relax! Ron was just telling everyone how Colin Creevey came up and asked me if he could owl me over break. The guy is more like an annoying cousin that anything else." Sirius' grip loosened. Good. There was still time to ship Harri to a nunnery (wait, don't they burn witches? Damn it, new plan!)

"If it had been Terry Boot asking, you would have been tripping over your robes to agree." Ron teased.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEAS LEY!" Harri screamed, (waking up Mrs. Black again, who added her own screeches to the mix) with an even redder face than before.

Sirius' heart fell into his stomach once more. His precious, angelic, innocent, little goddaughter LIKED A BOY! Boys are evil creatures who only want one thing! And he's be killed by James in the afterlife if he let a boy ANYTHING like he had been anywhere near Harri.

" Fred, George, I need to speak to you, _NOW_!" Sirius barked, releasing his goddaughter and stomping into the next room."

After the duo walked in, Sirius caste anti-listening charms and a few locks on the door. He turned to the twins.

"You see Harri as another sister, correct?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!"

"We do our best,"

"To prank and watch,"

"Over her as much,"

"As we do for,"

"Our dear Ginny!" They chorused. (Sirius wondered how they did that? He, James and Remus could have driven the professors NUTS!)

"Okay, then I need your assistance a VERY important matter. You will need to scheme, plan, and sabotage like NEVER before!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Are we pranking Snape?" Asked Fred.

"Or McGonagall?" inquired George.

"Or Umbitch?" begged Fred.

"Or Dumbledore?" questioned George.

"No, no, no! I need you to do something bigger than pranking –but it will involve pranking of course- something bigger than that!" Sirius insisted.

"What could that be?" Question Fred.

"I need your help to protect my precious goddaughter from the evils of boys!" Sirius shrieked. Fred and George looked at each other before turning back to Sirius.

"But we,"

"Already,"

"Do that," The two explained. Sirius shook his head.

"Boys, I know Hogwarts hasn't changed that much since I've been there. We all know that while some dating happens in Third or Fourth year, Fifth year is when the boys really start going after the ladies! I became the player I used to be in my Fifth year. You have to step up your game, make sure EVERY boy knows that Harri is off limits." Sirius preached. George and Fred exchanged nervous looks.

"But we have to be careful! We can't do too much to the boys or else it will get back to Harri." George explained.

"She won't be happy that we are messing with her dating life. Plus, she's really good at defense." Fred told Sirius.

"We don't want to end up as testing dummies for her spell casting." George added.

"Well, then set someone else up for the fall, like Malfoy or something. He's always up to something and Harri will be quicker to blame him than you two." Sirius offered. Fred pulled George to the side and they began to discuss their options. They come to an agreement and turn to Sirius.

"We may have some reasons to test certain new projects on boys who look at Harri the wrong way, if we were to get a little funding and a man to help up get potions ingredients a bit easier." George offered. Sirius smirked.

"And someone to distract your mother while you make new ones over break, I'd wager?" Sirius asked. Fred smiled.

"Well, if you're offering, we'll take it!"

"Ask Mum I Harri looks a bit too skinny to her. That'll set her on a path to fatten her up and rant your eat off." George explained.

"Alright! I'll get you the money tomorrow." Sirius promised. He shook both their hands and undid the spells on the door.

"We have one question though," Said Fred.

"What?"

"What will you do once we graduate?" Asked George.

Sirius turn pale. "Shit!"

Just when he thought he had it all planned out!

* * *

*For a lovely story about Sirius freaking out over a Horse related present to Fem!Harry, please see Would She Like Pink? by Hatheny Lurey Dralaw s/7188346/1/Would-She-Like-Pink


	5. The Keeper and the Seeker

**A/N: To anyone who has requested so far: your requests have been written out, just give me some time to type them**

**Skill accepting requests!**

* * *

SkullKey4758 requested: _oliver/fem!harry_

* * *

Oliver sighed.

Playing professionally with your girlfriend isn't as fun as one would think. To be honest, it kinda sucked.

For one, Quidditch was a dangerous sport. And Henrietta "Harri" Potter wasn't a safe player. Wronski Feints and amazing catches that once made him cheer now causes his heart to plummet. Every movement seemed twice as dangerous as it had been back at Hogwarts (they played at a higher altitude, so it probably was). Plus, the players (especially the Irish) like to play dirtier than any Slytherin ever dared to. Oliver wanted to fly over and check on her every five minutes.

Another thing that sucks is going out to celebrate with the team. Traditionally, the team finds the closest pub and parties all night long (much like the Gryffendor parties, but without hiding the Firewhiskey from Professor McGonagall). But someone always had to flirt with Harri. Oliver isn't normally too jealous (or so he likes to think) but alcohol did NOT help with the little green monster inside him. He had punched more than one wizard who got too touchy-feelly with Harri (this would cause a lot of bar fights, which would get him in the doghouse with Harri).

Plus they were both famous. Harri _extremely_ so for her defeat of Voldemort, and both of them for their Quidditch skills. Witch Weekly had a field day when the two started dating. Every time they go out in public, they end up in the magazine, normally on the cover. It always has articles questioning their sex life and speculating when he was going to pop the question. Harri refused to read the magazine or to give it any of the interviews it has begged for.

But there were some nice things about playing together.

When Harri couldn't find the snitch, she's come over and chat with him while scanning the field. And he always received long congratulations kisses after winning games.

And when the guys ragged on him for bringing his girl to the pub, Harri always had the best comebacks. "Are you jealous that your one night stands won't be seen in public with you?" "Your girl might fight with you less if you took her out once in a while", and "Are you sad Oliver is getting some tonight and you're not?" were her favorites.

And sometimes, when they're out on a date, little kids will recognize them and come up to say hello. Little girls talk about how much they look up to Harri, and how they want to be pretty and famous just like her one day (Harri always blushes and says they'll be wonderful no matter what). Little boys ask about their amazing Quidditch catches and maneuvers and ask "Do you think I could be on a team like you two someday?". Harri would chat with any kids until their parents drag them away. It's one of the few times she doesn't mind seeing herself on the cover of Witch Weekly; the smiles on the kid's faces as she signs them are always worth it.

Oliver pictured the ring box in his coat pocket and wonders what it would be like to play along his fiancée? And what it will be like a bit later to play next to his wife?


	6. Hufflepuffs? I'd Rather Face Dragons!

_**Lily887787 requested "could you do a femHarry/Cedric?"**_

* * *

**Large time skip. I almost separated the two but decided against it. Made up the info on Cedric's uncle, it's fake.**

* * *

_Instead of ripping Cedric's bag..._

Rose Potter took a deep breath. She could do this. It was just a group of Hufflepuffs. They would not stab her or hit her; they would just glare and talk shit about her behind her back. Rose straightened her back and walked up to the crowd of Hufflepuffs.

"I need to talk to Cedric." She said in a rush. Rose internally winced; that did not sound like the brave, confident Gryffindor she was supposed to be.

"Why should we let you? For all we know, you could be cheating again! Trying to get rid of the competition before the first task." growled a girl from the group.

"Champion business." Rose answered.

"Guys, just go, it's fine," Cedric told them. When the crowd didn't more, he added "I'm a big boy; I don't need you to babysit me."

With growls of "But she's a cheat!" and "Stupid Gryffs", the group disappeared behind a corner.

"What is it?" Cedric questioned as he turned to her.

"Cedric, the First Task, it's dragons!" Rose warned him.

"Dragons?! Is this some kind of joke?" He half-yelled. Rose felt the dam that held back all her feelings (betrayal from her friends, hurt from the pins, anger at those who called her a liar and a cheater, and her fear of dying) break.

"For Merlin's sake! I didn't enter my name in the Goblet! I'd trade that and all the money in the world to get my parents back. I want you to win! I don't want to see you get eaten by a dragon! So you choose: believe me and prepare or ignore me and become the dragon's lunch." Rose ranted before spinning around and stumping away. Stupid Hufflepuff, let him die, she did her part.

"Rose! Rose, wait!" Cedric called to her. Rose paused and he continued. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It's just, dragons are extremely hard to face. My uncle has scars from meeting one while traveling. I didn't mean that you cheated to get into the tournament." Cedric explained. Rose warily turned back to face Cedric again.

"You believe me?" She questioned.

"Dumbledore didn't treat it like a joke on Halloween. If he believes you are being threatened, then this isn't a prank. Besides, you wouldn't have reacted like that just now if you did cheat. To be honest, I was jealous when saw that you were entered. You've faced evil teachers, Slytherin's monster, and Dementors. I've played Quidditch and good enough to be a perfect. What's the comparison?" Cedric questioned.

"Cedric, you and the other champions have three years on me. I'm not going to know half the spells or tricks you guys know. I'll be lucky to live through this." Rose explained.

"I'm sorry Rose, I never realized…" Cedric trailed off, searching Rose's face some a moment. "Rose, do you want to come to the library with me to look up dragons?" Rose blinked with surprise.

"You want to work together?" She asked unsurely.

"We can try for a Hogwarts win! We won't work together on strategies or anything like that. But where's the harm in figuring out all the ways dragons can kill us?" Cedric joked with a wink. Rose chuckled.

As she and Cedric walked to the library (ignoring the stares and whispers), Rose felt lighter and more hopeful than she had since Halloween. Maybe this tournament won't be some horrid after all.

* * *

TimeSkipTimeSkip TimeSkipTimeSkip TimeSkipTimeSkip

* * *

Rose Potter silently groaned as another boy sent her a longing look. This whole Yule Ball was going to drive her nuts. It seemed as if half the boys in the school wanted to be her date. Yet not one would ask her out. (Especially not the one she most wanted…)

No! Rose silenced that part of her mind. He didn't like her like that. Merlin, she'd rather be back with the Hungarian Horntail!

"You two are girls!" Exclaimed Ron, dragging Rose from her thoughts.

"Congratulations Ronald! It only took you a few years to notice." Hermione said sarcastically.

"One of you could be my date!" Ron reasoned with a big grin. Rose's winced; go to the ball with Ron? The boy who hasn't learned to not talk with his mouth full? While he's wearing those dreadful dressrobes? He probably couldn't even dance! She'd rather go with Malfoy! At least he wouldn't crush her toes (Pansy's been bragging about how wonderfully Malfoy dances).

"For your information, we already have dates!" Hermione snapped, grabbing Rose's arm and dragging her away. Rose waited until they were in an empty hallway before stopping Hermione.

"But I don't have a date!" Rose exclaimed.

"I know Rose, but I know you don't want to go with Ron. That's why I lied." She explained.

"Thanks. Does this mean you have a date then?" Questioned Rose. Her eyebrows rose as Hermione turned beat red.

"Viktor Krum asked me the other day. He said he was sick of the air head girls who followed him around like lost puppies." Hermione practically squealed. Rose blinked before half-taking her friend.

"Wow Mione, you got a Quidditch star for a date! I didn't think you'd get one of those until I hit the big times and set you up with someone." Rose teased. Hermione playfully smacked her shoulder.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me for dating the completion. But you want to date the completion, so you can't get too mad!" Hermione joked, earning another smack.

"He wouldn't ask me. He'll ask some pretty upperclassman like Cho or Angelina." Rose said, looking at the ground. Hermione sighed.

"Whatever you say Rose. Do you want me to see if Viktor has any dateless friends?" Questioned Hermione. Rose bit her lip then sighed.

"Maybe in a few days? I wanna see if anyone asks me before taking a pity date." Rose said glumly. The two began to walk to glad, Hermione insisting it would not be a pity date as they walked, never realizing there was an eavesdropping Hufflepuff around the corner.

* * *

Rose cursed her bad luck. Ron ate the last of the toast, she spilt ink all over her potions essay, and now her book bag ripped and dumped everything out*! Hermione cast a mending charm on it, but Rose waved her off when she started to help pick everything up; there was no need for both of them to be late.

"Rose!" She glanced up to see Cedric walking toward her. Great. Her crush had witnessed her unplanned bag dump. Her day is just getting _better and better_.

"Rose I have a question for you." Cedric stated.

"Huh?" propped Rose, sticking another book in her bag. Did her find something about the dragons?

"Do you have a date to the Yule Ball?" Cedric asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Rose dropped the quills that she had been holding. "N-no." She squeaked.

"Would you like to go with me?" Rose stared at him, jaw dropped. He had asked _her_ of all people?

"I-I'd love to with you!" Rose stuttered, her face getting redder. She sounded like such a dork.

"I was afraid some Bulgarian got to you first!" stated Cedric, looking relieved. Rose smiled but then it drooped a little.

"What do you mean by some Bulgarian?" Rose questioned. It was Cedric's turn to turn red as her realized his mistake.

"Well, uh, I heard a few of them talk about asking you." He offered.

"In English?" Countered Rose, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Okay, um, I kinda overheard you and Hermione talking in the halls the other day…" Cedric told her. Rose covered her red face with her hand for a moment before looking up.

"Okay, that making sense. I'll see you later, McGonagall will probably kill her as is; I dough getting asked to the ball will be a good enough excuse for being late to class." Rose joked. With smiles and waves, the two parted; their future date the only thing on either mind.

* * *

*Since I removed it from the beginning, I thought I would have Cedric rip her bag instead.

**Sorry this took so long; I lost the notebook everything was written it. Found it a bit ago. **


	7. Moonlight

Fenrir Greyback is not evil. It should not be said that he is good, but that does not necessarily make him bad. He lays in the in-between, neither light nor dark, but grey. He sides with Voldemort, not because he believes as the Dark Lord believes, but because the "good" and "light" shun and kill his people. Voldemort's promises of fairness to werewolves, is Fenrir's personal cause for following the Dark Lord (even though Fenrir doubts he'll keep them).

Despite what Dumbledore's followers preached to the world, Fenrir did not change children into werewolves for fun or to cause them pain. Did you know the werewolf gene is actually a cure? It can save the half-dead. It kills cancer cells. It savagely fights off infections and disease. It overrides genetic mutations, like the one Remus Lupin suffered from. Fenrir had no grudge against Remus's father; Remus's father brought Remus to Fenrir and begged for Remus to be turned, before his mutation killed him. Fenrir agreed, and turned him. Shortly after, Dumbledore kidnapped Remus; used a memory charm on him, and placed him with a light family to pretend to be his real parents. Fenrir was not able to get close to him until he was already brainwashed, believing all werewolves were evil, mindless beasts.

All Fenrir wanted was a world where werewolves could live without fear. Dumbledore claimed to be a werewolf supporter, so long as you listened to his every order and locked yourself up every full moon. But the wolves inside didn't want that; they wanted freedom to room, to play, and to find their mates in the moonlight. Locking the wolves up full moon after full moon was what was going to cause them to go feral. The inner wolves would rage and turn monstrous, trying to escape into the moonlight.

Fenrir would never hurt a child; only help them, damn the consequences. So on the night night of the full moon, when he smelt young blood, he ran toward it without another thought. When he realized the smell was Lillith Potter, half dead in forest miles away from any other humans, he bit her. He didn't care he was bringing the ministry and Dumbledore down on his head. He didn't care that the Dark Lord would be furious with him. He didn't care he was hunted twice as much as before. He was helping an injured child. When the sun came up, he dropped her off with a young werewolf couple and set up the most powerful wards he was able, and then set off into hiding.

Years past, and many unexpected things happened. He did not expect Lilith Potter to be his mate. He did not expect to become one of the leaders of the creatures: werewolves, goblins, veelas, giants, centaurs, unicorns, hags, vampires, trolls, yetis, ghosts, dwarves, and house elves. He did not expect to guild a third side of the war. He did not expect to plan attacks on both the light and dark sides. Most of all, he did not expect to _win._

The final battle had turned into a three way fight at Riddle Manor. Lilith took out Voldemort with a cutting curse to the neck. Fenrir took out Dumbledore with a blasting curse to the stomach. The light and dark sides collapsed without their leaders; it all happened so fast, there had only been 47 deaths: 16 light wizards, 15 dark wizards, and 11 creatures. That was the average amount of dead during a Death Eater raid.

That doesn't mean the after effects of the war and battle were any lessor. The light wizards fought tooth and nail about following and listening to the "dark" and "evil" creatures. As some were punished for attacking a vampire for no reason, they begged Lilith, their "savior" to save them and destroy the beasts! Lilith laughed and sends them to the goblins for punishment. The dark wizards sneer at the "beasts" in charge, but most don't take any actions; they remembered when the creatures worked with the Dark Lord, and how vicious they could be if provoked.

Some days, Fenrir looks around him. He's a leader, in charge of a fair world. No discrimination is allowed: it doesn't matter is you are light, dark, or grey. The economy is booming, new creatures ran new businesses with new products. He's a husband; he and Lilith married after the final battle. She was a wonderful co-leader, and happily took over most of the paperwork (Fenrir has a bad habit of getting sick of filling it out and setting it on fire) and often takes care of the light side problems (they listen to hear better they do him, because he is too dark for them). They've decided to try for a baby in the next few months.

Fenrir got pretty far in life for saving the life of a child. It wasn't was he, or anyone else in the wizarding world expected, but he wouldn't change it for the world.


	8. Blush

**A/N: Sorry for all the delays in putting requests up. I shall try to do better as Summer is here.**

* * *

**WordsAsStrongAsSwords requested: Bill/fem harry (holly)?**

* * *

Holly Potter kept her eyes glued to her shoes, willing her face to pale. She heard a giggle to her right and sent Ginny a nasty glare. Just because she teased Ickle Gin-Gin about her crush on Ollie Wood last year doesn't give her the right to be teased about her crush on Bill! (Okay, _maybe _she did deserve it a little bit, but how was Holly supposed to know Angelina and Alicia were listening and would join in the teasing?)

Holly turned to Bill and blushed slightly. He was so cute! The earring and the long hair made him seem wild. His smile and warm eyes made him look sweet. His muscles make him very strong. He was dreamy enough any witch would get a crush!

Bill met Holly's eyes and winked, causing Holly's face to reach a new level of red. 'Oh Merlin, if I survive this summer vacation, may face is going to be stained red.' Ginny giggled louder than before; Holly tried to kick her, but the red head was too quick.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! She's acting like one of Lockhart's fan girls! He's just a guy… A really cute guy… Holly sighed; she'd take Snape's detentions over 24/7 embarrassment for the rest of the summer. Thank Morgana Ron was so _oblivious_. And that she had blackmail on the twins. Now if she could just shut Ginny up…

* * *

Years later, when Holly was polyjuiced as Callidora Longbottom (Arther's Aunt) at Bills wedding, Bill pulled "Great-Aunt Cally" up for a dance. When Holly questioned Bill, he answered "Well, not every man gets the honor of being The Girl-Who-Lived's first crush. I figured I should give you one dance before crushing your dreams." He said with a wink. Holly turned scarlet and glared at Bill, who just laughed at her. She could hear Ginny giggling not too far away and swore she hear Fleur's chuckles joining in. Merlin, she's _never _going to live this down!


End file.
